The present invention relates to a folding structure of a children tricycle, and in particular, a folding structure facilitating combination of the children tricycle when the tricycle is in use, and is retractable or foldable when the tricycle is not in use. The rear wheels of the folding structure can be folded and is portable, and facilitates storage without occupying space.
Conventional three-wheeled tricycle has three wheels and these wheels are fixed at a specific position. When the tricycle is not in use, the rear wheels cannot be folded together to facilitate transportation or storage. Further, as the rear wheels are positioned far apart, the tricycle occupies excessive space when in storage if the tricycle is not in use. Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a folding structure for a children tricycle which mitigates the above drawback.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a folding structure of children tricycle, wherein the tricycle can be easily folded, and the tricycle after folding is portable and facilitates storage.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide a folding structure of a children tricycle, wherein the two side boards of the pivotal seat are provided with appropriate sloping front and rear notches, and the notch is an arch-shape, and a sectional hole is provided to the rear wheel fixing rod near the top end thereof such that the bending section of the support rod passes through the sectional hole, and the bending section is engaged at the front and rear notches; the rear wheel fixing rod is connected to a fixing seat having a pair of symmetrical fixing holes, at the top of the fixing hole, fastening holes are provided at different positions such that the two bottom ends are pivotally connected to the wheel rod of the rear wheel and the through hole is connected at the fixing hole of the fixing seat, and the through hole of the wheel seat is provided with a fastener having a spring, the wheel rod makes use of the through hole as fulcrum to provide extending and folding function such that the fastener is fastened at different fastening holes for use of the tricycle, or the combination of the rear wheel rod to facilitate transportation or storage.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a folding structure of a children tricycle, wherein a pivotal seat is provided to the folding structure and a support rod is connected to a fixing rod at the front and rear wheel by way of a front and rear notch, such that a bending section of the support rod is positioned at the front and rear notch, thereby the tricycle can be extended or retracted, facilitating storage or using.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a folding structure of a children tricycle, wherein the two sides of the top edge of the front and rear notch of the pivotal seat are provided with symmetrical fastening holes and the bending section of the support rod mounted through the sectional hole of the rear wheel fixing rod is provided with a fastener having protrusion and a spring such that when the bending section of the support rod is engaged with the rear and front notch the protrusion is engaged with the fastening hole for fixing.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a folding structure of a children tricycle, wherein the fastener is provided with a pulling cable for pulling so as to dislocate the protrusion from the fastening hole of the pivotal seat.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.